residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Code Genesis Recovery Items
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' There are many types of recovery items features in the game, so be sure to use them all wisely and preserve them when you need to for bigger enemies. The blue herb can be used to create an antidote for poison effects that are caused by certain types, and the green herb can be used in various combinations, but can also be used to heal a small bit of health. 1. Green herb The base herb and the most common of the game. It heals a small amount of health. It can be combined with any of the other herbs to create various kinds of healing sprays or antitoxins, though only three herbs of any type can be combined at once. It can heal a small amount of health on its own and can restore you from dying status. ---- 2. Red Herb Red herbs have no effect on their own as usual and appear here from any other Resident Evil games as well. They are mixed with green herbs to triple the healing effect and in most cases, heal your health entirely. They do not cure poison. ---- 3. Yellow Herb Yellow herbs, like the red, have no effect on their own. They are used to increase the player's (or their ally's) maximum health. They must be combined with other herbs to work. Combinations *Green+Green--Double the healing effect of one *Green+Green+Green--Health fully restored *Green+Red--Health fully restored *Green+Yellow--Healing effect of one *Green Herb, plus a small increase to max health *Red+Yellow--Does nothing: needs to be combined with a Green Herb *Green+Red+Yellow--Health fully restored plus a small increase to max health 4. Yellowfin Tuna The Yellowfin Tuna is a saltwater fish found in the South Seas. They can be taken from around the island's general surroundings, in any place near the water. There are smaller ones measured by the pound that go from 50 lb to 100 lb. Smaller Ones are the most common fish to catch. Both can be consumed to restore your health. ---- 5. River Sardine A fish located in the African village in the LOST MEMORIES scenario. It caan be sold for a small amount of money and consumed to recover a portion of your health. ---- 6. Serum A serum is an antidote to a poison and can be bought only through the phone. ---- 7. First Aid Spray This particular type of product is able to heal wounds completely in one spray. The First Aid Spray has appeared in nearly all of the Resident Evil games. It makes scarce appearances in Code Genesis, but can be bought over the phone. ---- 8. Eggs Eggs made appearances in Resident Evil: 4 and 5. They are almost always dropped by chickens and snakes. In Code Genesis, they can be yielded by killing common enemies or shooting birds and snakes. *''Brown Chicken Egg'' Restores partial health. *''White Chicken Egg'' Restores health by a small degree. *''Gold Chicken Egg'' Completely restores health. *''Rotten Egg'' Though not something you'd want to eat, the egg remains on the list as an edible source that affects your status. ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 00:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC)